New Powers!
by Bigavsha
Summary: Only Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Wolverine can save the world from Apocalypse by using their new powers!
1. Episode I: The Disappearing

Episode I: "The Disappearing"  
  
It was a nice morning at the institute, full of humor and fun: Kurt was joking about silly things as usual, Scott and Jean were trying to get each other's attention, Ororo was mad at Bobby for breaking a statue. a statue and Kitty was baking some of her horrible cookies. So, like I have said before, it was a nice morning, until Professor Xavier broke in to the room.  
  
"Logan is missing! I can't locate him." he said, "Cyclops, go prepare the X- jet, Jean and Storm, get in to your suits, and go with him."  
  
"Man! Why don't we get to miss school?" Evan said looking mighty tired.  
  
"Come on Evan, it's not so bad." said Kitty, worried.  
  
"Yeah I dunno, what if this old, Magneto guy is up to something." Said Rouge, scared  
  
"I don't care!" said Evan, "I want to be a part of it!"  
  
"Alright then, you can come with us." Said Professor X "But be aware, for what you will see is not a game."  
  
"Yeah man!" said Evan, and shot a bone to the sealing.  
  
Evan went up stairs to change to the X-men uniform. But a strange thing happened back there. Everyone was waiting for Evan to come back down. but he didn't. Kitty went up stairs to check on Evan, but she didn't come down either.  
  
"I think they're just joking." Said Cyclops, already suited up.  
  
"Wait. I'll try to locate them with my mind." said Professor Xavier "They're not here."  
  
"Let's go up together, this way; we'll have better luck bringing him down." Said Cyclops.  
  
"Cyclops is right, we have to go united." Said Professor Xavier.  
  
"But what about Wolverine?" Kurt asked in his German accent.  
  
Now The Professor Xavier has to decide who to save: Logan, or Evan&Kitty? Join us in Episode 2! 


	2. Episode II: Invisibility

On the Last episode of "New Powers"- Logan was missing, and Professor X sent Jean, Ororo and Scott on a mission. Evan wanted to join the mission too, so Professor Xavier let him. When Evan went up stairs to change his clothes, he didn't come back. Kitty was worried about Evan, so she went up to look for him, but she didn't come back either.  
  
Episode II: "Invisibility"  
  
"Evan and Kitty are probably gone from the same reason Logan is." Said Professor Xavier, with a glass of water in his hands. "We will search for Kitty and Evan first."  
  
"Ok I have a plan. Kurt and Jean, you will go up stairs as bait, and we will backup you." said Cyclops. "If there is anyone there we will brake in."  
  
"Hold on to me Jean, I'm teleporting." said Kurt.  
  
They teleported up stairs, but suddenly they felt another man teleporting with them. "Scott?" they both said surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You didn't think I was going to let you go upstairs alone, didn't you?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Well. I wouldn't say that." Kurt whispered.  
  
"Do you think someone is there?" said Jean.  
  
"Maybe, but don't be so sure." said Cyclops  
  
"Are we going to break in already?" said Kurt not realizing that no one can see him.  
  
"Come on Kurt, this isn't a time for Jokes. Where are you?" said jean, with no patience.  
  
"But I'm right here." said Kurt.  
  
Suddenly Kurt touched Cyclops's head. "Kurt! I can't believe it! You have a new power! Your. your. your invisible!" Cyclops said with an amazed look on his face. Kurt turned back to his usual look: small, little, blue fury creature.  
  
"This is amazing! I have to tell the professor!" said Jean, and started sending thoughts to Charles.  
  
"Wait, If you can Teleport other people when you touch them, then maybe you can make us invisible too!" said Cyclops, still smiling.  
  
They started walking into Evan's room. They were really surprised to see that a man stood inside of it. The door was open. They've entered the room, glancing at the big man. They knew the big man very well. It was...  
  
Join us in the next episode of: "New Powers!" 


	3. Episode III: Long shot Wolverine and the...

On the Last episode of "New Powers"- Kurt, Jean and Cyclops teleported upstairs to find out what's going on with Evan and Kitty. They have Discovered Kurt's new power- Invisibility. They walked toward Evan's room, until they saw a man.  
  
Episode III: "Long shot Wolverine and the untouchable Cyclops."  
  
"Wolverine!" they screamed.  
  
Wolverine was standing in Evan's room. He was bleeding.  
  
"I have a new power! Help me! I can make my knifes longer. It has stabbed me!" He said.  
  
"It must have been magneto! I hate him! I hate him!!! He turned me and my brother once in to one of his believers!" Scott said and suddenly turned all of his body in to a red body.  
  
"Scott! What's happening to you?!" said Jean.  
  
"It wasn't him" said Wolverine.  
  
"Come down!" Kurt said, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Aww!!"  
  
Cyclops turned back into the normal color of his body.  
  
"I can't believe it. We all have new powers." Said Kurt.  
  
"What's your new power kid?" said Wolverine.  
  
"I can be invisible" said Kurt. "Now, hold on to me."  
  
They have teleported to the dining room, where everybody was waiting for them.  
  
They explained the Professor about what happened.  
  
"Oh yes. Now I understand it all. You were meant to have those gifts." He said. "I've read it in an old book I have. You all have to unite in to one man. This man, and only this man, will be able To beat the horrible, APOCALYPSE!"  
  
"What does that man have to with the Apocalypse?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Because, the Apocalypse can't see him, can't touch him, and can get hurt of him. This united man, needs to touch him in the..." The professor stopped talking." in the.." "In the..."  
  
"Where? Where?" they asked.  
  
But they couldn't hear the answer, because the Professor was gone.  
  
"I can't believe it. He just disappeared!" Kurt said, with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"We have to find the Professor!" said Cyclops.  
  
"Or. we could just find the book."said Jean.  
  
"Right."  
  
What will happen? Will they ever find the book? Join us next time in- "New Powers" Episode IV! 


End file.
